narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk
Permission and reschedule Well, you shouldn't have participated if you were that busy! And how did I become proctor? You may ask that question to Seireitou since he gave me privilege (since he said that all tournaments were loosely organized). Also, there's a big reason of why there's a set time! PEOPLE JUST DRAG ON AND FORGET THE MATCH!!! KINDA LIKE YOUR MATCH WHEN YOU VERSED KEN TOSHIRO!!! THAT BATTLE WAS UNTOUCHED, AND YET, EVERYONE WAS GETTING IMPATIENT, INCLUDING SEIREITOU, HE MADE ME PROCTOR SO THAT THE TOURNAMENT WAS PERFECTLY SET!!! BUT, I THINK I'LL JUST GIVE EVERYONE ONE-WEEK TIME LIMIT SINCE YOU HAVE A HIGER RANK THAN ME!!! I don't care what you think of this tournament, but you're going to be on time (by the way, other contestants already like this)! If you don't like this idea, then I'm fine with it! But, if you want a reschedule, then fine! Sorry for the yelling, I'm really starting to over react. --Rasengan888 20:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Answer Here's my answer at Shinobi World Tournament Meeting. You'll see of why I put it in a complicated schedule. --Rasengan888 20:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Tanks for noticing Thanks for noticing, I wasn't sure of what title to put...so I put that title since this was a really big tournament. Could you delete the image then, thanks! --Rasengan888 21:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Heh! Well the thing is, there is no meeting! Read the Shinobi World Tournament Meeting of why. Second, when do you want to reschedule it, I really don't care of when. --Rasengan888 00:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Geez But you're such a pleasent person. ^_^ 'Sides, Rasengan888 needed to know the reason you yelled at him, and practically everyone on this fanon in the past...so what sould I have said Mr. Drunkie? Narutokurosaki547 01:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Reschedule Time Friday's a good time, although, you have to finish it one day...the time must be after 20:00 at least (a.k.a. 3:00 P.M.) since I'm only available at that time. --Rasengan888 01:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ??? The Chuck Norris or Apocalyptica pic? And, the story behind Echo is simple. He is the result of a ritual gone terribly wrong. His mom offered his dad to hell to curse his son with unnaturally advanced abilities. She clearly wasn't specific enough because they give Echo complete control of demonology, but thet take advantage of said abilities because demons cannot possess humans in the will of the light, but Echo, having an actual body, can take anyone he wants to the chop shop. Echo Uchiha 03:04, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind Look at this, and complain to me if you think that that time isn't a good day. Look at This!. --Rasengan888 22:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Characters. I only made two, I recently making their jutsus. Here, Boushi Denkou, also known as Proctor. And a really cheap one (in which I think this is my best character) named Otonami Sokudo. There, those are mine. --Rasengan888 00:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, calm down Sorry Mr. Drunkie, I just like to mess with ya. It's hilarious to see you get p.o.ed all the time. I'm just joking with ya. I only joke with you like that to show that I respect you. I know it's a little strange, but I'm a very strange. Besides, it's just flat out hilarious to see read some of the comments you leave on talk pages. Narutokurosaki547 00:59, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Training Do you want Haizo and Seireitou to train together, like the "old days". You know, to get you ready for the tournament, like EVERYONE BUT YOU IS DOING! --Seireitou 04:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. If you want to, go here: Preparation for the Tournament: Seireitou trains Haizo awnsers It starts on January 10th, this saturday also, yeah, its a cool quote also, yeah, he needs i, plus its a good opertunity for him to learn Natural Shukai and his unique shukai form. itll be an Rp of you and me training but im the teacher. --Seireitou 02:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry It's been hectic for a while. I've had exams and I've been rushing to get caught up with my stuff. I'll be on more now. Count on that fact. Neto Hyuga 03:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Reminder Everyone! The new Naruto RP Omega has started! It's right here: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name! Go here, and start acting! I'm just reminding everyone. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Reschedule This will now be the reschedule time from here on out. It will be at January 24th at 3:00 P.M. If this is a problem, then talk to me at my userpage. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be Rank of Sannin Tournament, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there and you may enter! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Um? I forgot to put on the invite that you have to put the character by yourself. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Tokaru and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:36, 12 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Good luck at the Shinobi World Tournament ^_^ yo one bump, two bumps, three bumps, a bump and a square --Seireitou 02:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Update There's an update on the Shinobi World Tournament page! The date has been added to each battle. I suggest you look at it carefully. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 18:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Don't worry It's at 4:30! Complain if you can't make it. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Great Great, she can come kiss my poster, spit on my keyboard, make us look at Emo Gay sasuke pictures, steal my sodas and take a nap in my bed!! Also, yes, in Other World, when they are they, they have real bodies, escepially when they are revived, the only difference is that when their dead, they have nifty halos. (minkai's devil horns) --Seireitou 01:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Anti-godmod Policy If you got the point, why are you continuing to do these things?! Cold hard steel 03:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) On here, nothing is private except user info, so I wasn't butting in. The strange part is that I've never heard of a ninja spontaneously popping out of his or her grave and going back to what they were doing before. Sounds like Killbill, actually. The point is, even most of the tools are kinda godmodish, like the blades of absolute creation. When did they come into existance again? And drawing power from hell? Nice. Once again, are you ignoring the calls for downtones or are you heeding the words of those wiser than you and procrastinating? Cold hard steel 13:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) The reason that the term godmod is common around here is because it's true. I'm not saying minkai's a godmod, he's far from it. Now Seireitou... Cold hard steel 20:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) The hanyou weakness happens once a month, and my understanding is that only affects his monster powers. And even then, he would have to be on earth to be attacked easily, which wouldn't happen because he wouldn't let himself get in a situation like that. And once again, never heard of a ninja popping out of his grave. Cold hard steel 21:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ well, thank god for the snow, so, did anything "good" happen? --Seireitou 01:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Look, I was just noticing the conversation that you and Seireitou were having on that discussion page, and you have to admit, it was pretty funny. That's all...although, IT STILL WAS HILARIOUS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Narutokurosaki547 15:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New update on Shinobi World Tournament Look at the Shinobi World Tournament at the below following. You'll see that you can free battle at anytime you want. BUT, I WANT IT DONE AT 1.31.09! Or you're BOTH disqualified! You got it?! --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 00:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Asshole: Noun. Definition: Minkai, the Legendary Drunk Whoa. What the f***ing hell brought out this completely unprovoked session of "Let's flame Cyberweasel"? Don't mess with me. Against an amateur like you who just rushes in with blind rage, logic always wins in a Flame War. And as per usual with flame wars, I shall be on the defensive. Anyone for tennis? "BAHAHAHA" I really don't see what you're laughing at, my good sir. "Old habits die hard, eh, CY??" I really have no clue what you are referring to. You neglected to specify what the hell you're talking about. You fail. Get out. "Big talk for someone who's character has a poor explanattion." Again, you are not specific enough. You fail again. Get The F*** Out. "Not to mention poor names." Oh, ho ho! Well, I welcome you to present your case, Sir Drunk. But be prepared for each of them to be disproven. ^____^ "No tailed Lizard?" I do believe you have just criticized and insulted Masashi Kishimoto himself. One-Tailed Shuukaku Two-Tailed Cat Three-Tailed Turtle Eight-Tailed Bull Nine-Tailed Fox Ten-Tailed Dragon No-Tailed Lizard. What did you expect? Zero-Tailed Rabbit? Also, if you had the intelligence to look careful at the link, you will see that the article is actually called "No Tailed Mubi". Every other article on a Tailed Beast has the same format as "No Tailed Mubi", such as "Two Tailed Nibi", or "Nine Tailed Kyuubi". I simply change the title when posting the link in a sentence so people will know it is a lizard. I mean, "Two-Tailed Nibi" doesn't tell you what animal it is. So I post the link as "No Tailed Lizard" to show that it is a lizard. "Mubi" directly translates as "Tailless". "Mu" is the same word used in One Piece for Zoro's "No-Sword Style", "Mutouryuu", which Zoro uses when he is forced to fight without his three swords. Also, the fact that it is a lizard is a simultaneous reference to both dragons, the fire-breathing winged reptile, and salamanders, the fireproof reptiles that live within flame. If one looks at the list of fanon Tailed Beasts with the list of Canon Tailed Beasts, you will see that there is no reptilian Tailed Beast. There is the Eight-Tailed Orochi and the Ten-Tailed Dragon, but they are non-canon. So I created a lizard Tailed Beast. And we have beasts with tails one through nine, as well as a Ten-Tail and a Thousand-Tail in fanon. So I created a Tailed Beast with zero tails. Ingenious, no? ^_^ "Swordless Swordsman" Ah, so you are criticizing my greatest creation, are you? Very well. I shall indulge in your blind idiocy. The Swordless Swordsman comes from the Old Empire, a land in another country that was quite advanced due to the technology of Dials. The Sworless Swordman was originally a member of the Blades of the Royal Guard. He was then known as the Blade of the Silver Moon. It was a cultural tradition for members of the Blades of the Royal Guard to give up their name to serve the King and Queen. You will find similar things throughout fictional and non-fictional history, such as in the enjoyable movie "Bulletproof Monk", where the titular Monk has given up his name to become the carrier of an ancient power. However, after the destruction of the Old Empire, the Blade of the Silver Moon found himself in the modern Shinobi world. His homeland was long gone, and he was alone and distraught in a strange world of Chakra and Jutsu. So he shed his title in order to differentiate himself from the young fool who was powerless to save the destruction of his homeland, and in the process threw away the swords he had come to wield as a Blade of the Royal Guard. He vowed never to use a sword ever again. So he adopted a style of swordsmanship that does not use a sword, known as "Mutouryuu", or "Swordless Style", but more commonly called "No-Sword Style". It is a variation of the Two-Sword Style and One-Sword Style. The No-Sword Style is even visible in the anime "One Piece". When the Swordless Swordsman battles, he uses stances and movements as if he was fighting with swords. When he attacks, the enemy feels as if he has been attacked with a sword, even if there is no visible cut. He is a swordsman who does not wield a sword physically, but he wields a sword in spirit. He is, in essence, a Swordless Swordsman. It is quite similar to the concept of a blind swordsman. But I suppose someone as rage-filled and unintelligent as you could not begin to fathom the spiritual and symbolic significance of a matter such as this. "I think you need to take a chill pill." No, I do believe you are the one who needs to calm his ever-seething nerves. You are the one who is flaming someone for absolutely no reason whatsoever. "Critisizing godmods won't change their ways." And may I ask how one would know that? Did someone conduct extensive research? And are you saying that godmodders will hault their ways if we let them do as they please? "To put ot simply, shut up with the godmod crap," I do not believe that is your call, my good sir. You do things your way, and I shall do things my way. I do not go around flaming you, do I? And do I go around flaming your work? No, I point out the flaws in people's actions. It is unpleasant, but someone has to do it. If I do not, no one will. "we" "We"? Who might "we" be? Might you happen to have a mouse within your trouser pocket? "gots the point." I am sorry, that was improper grammar. You have suceeded only in sounding like a six-year-old child. You fail yet again. Get. The. F***. Out. Thank you for your time, Sir Drunk. And note that if you had not personally attacked my work, I would not have resorted to returning your Flame War ten-fold. You have felt my backlash, and I hope you have enjoyed it. But note that I did not attack your own work, even though you attacked mine. I have maintained respect for your work. I have merely attacked your actions and disproved the subjects you brought to attention. Again, I thank you for your time, Sir Drunk. Let's do this again some time, shall we? --Cyberweasel89 01:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Beautiful, beautiful Cyber-sama! ~Audible clapping in the background is heard~ Wow, I do believe I have never heard such an extensive and thorough counter point in my entire eighteen years. I award Cyberweasel the Nobel Prize in logistics and counter-theories. Kudos my fellow n00b failer. As for your question, That was a typo. If you look at the keyboard hopefully placed on your desk, the "h" and "y" keys are adjacent to each other, often causing misunderstandings. And really, refine your logic and typing and grammar skills, they really are lacking. Cold hard steel 03:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Cyberweasel: 2, Minkai: 0 My, my. You don't even know how to properly conduct a flame war. Your response provided no basis for facts, supplied no logically sound theories, and really had no substance what so ever. It was a completely empty flame, much like the empty calories of a mould-infested donut. In fact, your response was so unsubstantial that I have no idea why I am even gracing it with a response. But I find it amusing the way you flail around like a fish pulled onto the deck of a rowboat by an amateur fisherman, so I believe I shall humor you. "There is NO way I am going to read what you posted." You fail. "But I skimmed through" You fail. "and Here is my reply:" Very well, I shall hear what you have to say. "Lizards have tails, thats what I meant by that. Its not a lizard if it doesn't have a tail." According to what you are saying, the Nine-Tailed Fox is not a fox because it has nine tails. And the Two-Tailed Cat is not a cat because it has two tails. You are alternatively saying that the One-Tailed Shuukaku cannot be a Tailed Beast because it only has one tail. RThliTB5NQY * Bam. You fail. :"That message was too long. Didn't read it." :You fail. Big time. :"Um, Flaming?? Awkward term." :No, not really. You probably just don't get around much, and thus are unfamiliar with the term. You would know the term if you had the social skills to network properly. :"I purposley misspell things like gots. Its fun." :Ultimate fail. :"Theres always something to laugh at!^_^" :No there is not. What about the death of a loved one? A touching reunion between people long separated? A kitten being beaten to death before it even has the chance to experience the best of life? Baby seal clubbing? :"NEVER EVER CALL MW SIR< OR I WILL GIVE YOU NAMES FAR MORE UNPLEASANT!!! Okay? ^_^" :You seem to be the only person here who is angry. You fail. :Also, me referring to you as "sir" is the proper method of showing respect to one's opponent in a Flame War. If you choose to spit on my respect towards you, perhaps you would feel better if I referred to you with derragotory names such as "Fascist Pig"? Or perhaps "Ignoramous"? "Brobdingnagian?" "Lilliputian"? "Cocksucker"? "Faggot"? Take your pick, my dear fellow. :"You REALLY expect Seireitou, Hikaru, and Echo to tone it down?" :No. Not right away. The process of healing will take time. :"Wow, CY, you really need to get laid.. " :I'm probably the only person on this board who isn't a virgin, actually. Besides, the last time a guy said that to a woman at my mother's work, he got sued for sexual harrassment. :"HEHA BRING IT ON!!! I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!!!" :You are just a glutton for punishment, aren't you? :Against an opponent with calm nerves and a far more rational way of thinking, you have no chance. While you will try to fight me with nonsense and stupidity, I will trump you each time with cold. Hard. Logic. You have no chance against the forces of calm thoughts. You will simply get angrier and angrier until you say something so stupid that there is no going back. I offer you the chance to surrender right now and bring this to a draw, or else I will be forced to continue grinding you down to nothingness. Choose wisely, my fine fellow. :--Cyberweasel89 04:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) God, I love watching this. Minkai, I honestly think you should raise that white flag of yours now, because Cyber-sama has stopped you at every turn. And I must quote her, for YOU FAIL for your attempt at righteousness. "Wity" was a typo, and I suppose it took you this long to figure that out due to your lack of knowledge pertaining to grammar and typing. Oh, and YOU JUST GOT PWNED N00B! Cold hard steel 14:22, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Battle You may battle at Shinobi World Tournament anytime during for a two week period. Meaning that you have to be done with your battle by 1.31.09! --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 18:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ...Hey, ANBU100 is here. You might as well start. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 21:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Yr Trn ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Heh Semoiya Secoiya VS Tokaru. I won't hold back. This is for the prize. You won't be winning anytime soon. The dark ninja 23:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Yr Trn 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:23, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Flame War Continued Oh, I thank you. I thank you, for my message has been deemed worthy enough to be read by your sacred eyes. Your vision having graced the electronic tome of my post is truly a benediction in the eyes of all that is holy. Flame War * Noun * Definition: The act of back-and-forth flaming in a public area of an online website, such as a message board. You're sixteen? Wow. Judging from all the spelling and grammar mistakes that you make and the way you're perpetually throwing a tantrum, I had assumed you were thirteen. To think, you're older than Ten Tailed Fox, yet he's years more mature than you. The fact that you do not know the words I stated proves how little you know of the English language. Fail. --Cyberweasel89 20:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with you, Cyber-chan. --Seireitou 20:56, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Let's go! COME ON! WE GOTTA GET THIS TOURNAMENT DONE! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! sigh, it sucks to be proctor. --'Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 23:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Rage, much? I must again point out that you are the only one here who is angry. --Cyberweasel89 02:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) YO!! Im having my Second Degree Ceremony this saturday, today i just got my new uniform with the black stripes --Seireitou 01:42, 23 January 2009 (UTC)